


The Nest

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Nesting, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Aziraphale, I got you blue and yellow.Lemme smash





	The Nest

Crowley looked nervous when Aziraphale arrived at his flat that night. The angel wasn’t exactly sure why this was but he hoped he would be able to figure it out. The demon had invited the angel over, saying that he had something he wanted him to see. “You’ll love it. Well, I think you will anyway,” he mumbled on the phone.

“Well? What did you want me to see, dear?” Aziraphale asked. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the way Crowley shifted from one foot to the other. “Crowley?” he asked.

“It’s right here!” he said, leading the way quickly to one of his spare rooms. “I decided to do some redecorating and I wanted to know your opinion on it!”

“Oh well that doesn’t seem too odd…” he agreed as he followed after him. He blinked when the door was opened, staring at the room inside with wide eyes.

Crowley was mostly known for his minimalist style and his overly large plant room. He was not known for being a fan of cushions and the like. The less there was the better it seemed.

The room was filled with cushions. Cushions, silks, and pillows were put into small piles all over the cream colored room. Dotted among these piles were stacks of books and bottles of wine. There was a single end table, a box of chocolates set on top with the lid opened to reveal the contents inside. This room didn’t look anything like the rest of Crowley’s home.

Aziraphale turned to look at his friend and he blinked. Crowley had his wings visible, spread out wide as if to make himself look big. He frowned a little and looked from the room to Crowley and back again.

It clicked into place.

“Crowley, you did this for me?”

“I got you this blue robe too,” Crowley quickly added, presenting Aziraphale with said garment. He straightened his wings out when the angel took the robe from him, trying his best not to look nervous.

“...Crowley…”

“I could add some more yellow!” Crowley offered. 

Aziraphale could only shake his head, walking over and kissing Crowley on the lips. “Lie with me on these cushions?”

“You mean it?”

“Just don’t start hopping around,” he teased.

Crowley blushed and nodded as he followed the angel inside. 


End file.
